A Saiyan's Family
by mellra
Summary: A different wish was made on the Dragon Balls at Pilaf's castle. What effect will this have on the DB universe? Challenge fic.


**The Saiyan's Family**

 **AN:** This is the second DBZ idea I had. It was based off a short lived story that I read a while back, but I think it's dead now as I can't even recall the name. Anyway, the idea is this: Back in DB, when Pilaf was about to make his wish, Goku was able to make a strong enough blast in desperation to break out of their cell, and was able to knock the three villains out with his Power Pole. Yamcha and Bulma, seeing each other as boyfriend/girlfriend at this point, elect to let Goku make the wish on the Dragon. Thinking of G. Gohan, Goku makes the innocent wish of having his family with him. However, this has unforeseen consequences. Both Bardock and Gine are now alive and Raditz is also transported to Earth with Goku. As you can imagine, this would probably lead to quite a few changes.  
Though I was thinking that the plot could head in roughly the same direction, the way it's taken would be different. For example, Goku would still train with Master Roshi for the WMAT, but he'd also get some side training from his family and in the meantime the Saiyans will try adjusting to life on Earth. For most of the major fights, they will let Goku take care of it as a part of his training, as Bardock wants him to be prepared for when he fights Frieza like he saw in his visions. Plus the more intense training the Saiyans would do would be too much for Goku at his current level (I plan on one of them dropping the idea of a gravity room to Bulma later for training, so that'll start earlier). Then when the Saiyan Saga comes around, Goku will be living happily with his family, Chi-Chi and Gohan while still training. Then, Vegeta and Nappa arrive after trying to find more Saiyans to recruit to later help them overthrow Frieza and take over the universe. Needless to say, things will get interesting.

Please note that I consider Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock and Dragon Ball Minus noncanon, especially to my story besides some of the characters. The only canon movie in that category is Bardock: the Father of Goku movie.

Again, **CHALLENGE** people! That means until stated otherwise, this will remain a one-shot unless it is adopted. So if you want to see this story continued, please consider adopting it yourself or having a friend adopt it. Enjoy!

 **Earth**

A twelve year old boy named Son Goku braced himself as he began to chant, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" You see, for the past few weeks the young boy with a strange monkey tail had left his mountain home to travel with a city girl named Bulma Briefs in search for the magical Dragon Balls, which when all 7 were gathered would grant a person one wish. Along the way they'd met the shapeshifting pig Oolong, the desert bandit Yamcha and his floating cat friend Pu'ar, along with many others. Now though, the small group was caught in the castle of the self-proclaimed emperor Pilaf, who had stolen the six Dragon Balls they'd gathered along with his own seventh. In desperation, Goku was attempting to use a powerful technique called the Kamehameha Wave that he learned from watching the aged martial artist Master Roshi in order to escape their prison cell and stop Pilaf for wishing for world domination. With a final cry of "…HA!" a bright wave of ki erupted from Goku's cupped hands and blew a hole in the wall. While in most universes, the hole would be too small and the group would have to rely on Pu'ar and Oolong to stop the pint sized tyrant. However, in this universe Goku was able to hit a space in the wall that was central to the wall's stability, causing most of the stone structure to come tumbling down.

"Way to go Goku," Bulma cheered her friend as they were released from their cell. Their joy was short lived, however, as they noticed the unnaturally black sky and the bright light being admitted from the Dragon Balls a couple hundred yards away. "Oh no! They're about to summon the Dragon! Goku, you gotta stop them!" Bulma shouted in alarm.

Giving a nod to the girl's request, the monkey tailed boy unslung the mighty Power Pole from his back and cried out, "Power Pole extend!" With that, the red pole extended hundreds of yards long and, giving a battle cry, Goku swung the large staff like a baseball bat, catching Pilaf and his two minions in the back of their heads and knocking them out cold. With a cheer, the group of five ran over to the unconscious villains and tied them up with some rope Yamcha had on him. Now though, the question remained was what to do with the still glowing Dragon Balls.

After a few minutes of whispering amongst each other, the group then turned towards Goku. "Well Goku, I think I speak for all of us when I say you should be the one to make the wish," said Bulma.

"Huh? But Bulma, didn't you want to wish for something? What did you say it was…a boyfriend?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Actually," Bulma said with a blush as she shared a look with Yamcha, the desert bandit sporting a similar blush, "me and Yamcha have our wishes covered all ready. Besides, out of all of us, you've been the one doing most of the work during this entire journey. If anyone deserves a wish, it's you."

Goku scratched the back of his head while still supporting a confused look. "But I don't really got a wish. I only came along 'cause I wanted to see the Dragon!" he said.

Yamcha stepped up. "Well Goku, from what I've gathered about the Dragon Balls, you can only see the Dragon if you want to make a wish. Bulma's right any way, you've pulled our bacon out of the fire enough times tonight alone to deserve a wish." Noticing the look Oolong was giving him for the analogy, Yamcha muttered abash, "Sorry."

Oolong sighed and turned to the palm tree haired fighter with a smile. "Besides, none of us really have anything we really wanna wish for right now anyway, so it's better to go to someone who deserves it. Although," he gained a blush as he continued, "if you'd like to wish for the panties of a beautiful girl I wouldn't-ow!" he finished with a yelp as Bulma bonked the perverted pig over the head.

Pu'ar finished, "It doesn't even have to be something big, you just gotta wish for what your gut tells you to."

"My gut, huh?" Goku mumbled as he rubbed his grumbling stomach. Well, it's been four hours since he last ate so he could probably go for his early evening snack right about now. Turning to the glowing balls, Goku grinned and shouted, "Okay! Dragon, can you come grant my wish?"

The light shining from the Dragon Balls grew brighter and brighter until it was nearly blinding. Suddenly, the light shot up into the dark sky as thunder rumbled. There was a final burst of light that made the group shield their eyes and when they uncovered them, they couldn't help but gape at what they saw. There, floating in the clouds, was a _massive_ eastern dragon! Its serpentine body stretching on for miles until it all but blotted out the sky. The beast's pure red eyes turned towards the group and said in a voice like thunder, **"Reflect upon your desires, mortals. For I shall grant any wish…but only ONE…"**

Goku, after recovering from the shock of seeing the Dragon, was about to happily shout out his desire for food when he suddenly stopped short. For at that moment, his grandpa's smiling face suddenly popped into his mind. Goku, even though he didn't always show it, missed the old man terribly. That was why he guarded the Four Star Ball so closely, as it was one of the few mementoes he had left of the man. Remembering Pu'ar's advice to go with what his gut was telling him, Goku blurted out, "I wish I had my family back!"

The Dragon paused for a second before saying, **"It shall be done."** With that, his eyes glowed brightly for a few seconds. Suddenly, three bright lights shown in the middle of the field they were in. When the lights cleared however, it was not the figure of Son Gohan who was standing in the clearing.

The first figure was a man that looked almost a dead ringer for Goku when he grows up with the same palm tree hairstyle and facial features. The only difference was while Goku had a childhood innocence about him, this man had the feel of a hardened veteran with a muscular body, black and green armor like clothing, a red headband, and a jagged scar on one of his cheeks. The next figure was a woman who had a slightly more gentle appearance than the man. She too wore armor, but it was more feminine in design and was black and gold in color. Her black hair was straight and cut to the shoulder level. The final figure was a teenaged boy around 16 years old, and he had a mix of the man and woman's characteristics. His black hair was spikey, but fell down like a curtain to his calves. His armor was black and brown, but he also wore a strange looking eye piece that covered his ear and had a piece of green glass covering his eye. What stood out on all three though, was that they all had _tails_! Like Goku, they all had brown monkey like tails coming out of their spines!

"W-what happened?" The female stuttered out as she looked around the unfamiliar landscape. Spying the Eternal Dragon she then shrieked, "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

The other two looked up and also gapped at the dragon, who then said, **"Your wish has been granted. Farewell."** With that, there was a flash of light as the dragon vanished and the Dragon Balls all floated up into the air before shooting off in different directions. There was silence in the clearing for a minute or two as everyone tried to process what just happened.

Being who he is, Goku was the first to break the silence with a shout of, "Who're you guys? And why do you have tails like mine?"

That seemed to snap the three out of their stunned state. The man looked at the sound of the voice and his eye's widened. "Kakarot? Is that really you?" he then noticed the other two standing beside him and said in an equally astonished voice, "Gine? Raditz? What's going on here?!"

The woman, Gine, turned to the man and gasped, "Bardock? Is that you? How is this possible?"

The teen stared at the two older people in open-mouthed shock before stuttering out, "M-mother? Father? But…how…You're both dead! You died when Planet Vegeta blew up!"

Cocking his head, Goku asked, "Who's Kaka-whatever? My name's Goku!"

The other four beings in the area could only blink at the strange exchange. "…Something tells me this will take a while to sort out." Bulma deadpanned to which the other three nodded in agreement.

 **Two Hours Later (1)**

"So…" Yamcha said while pinching the bridge of his nose at the building headache he started to develop. "Let's just go over this briefly one more time to make sure everyone's on the same page." Turning to the scar-faced man he said, "You're Goku's dad Bardock, right?"

"Yeah," the man grunted with crossed arms.

"And you're his mother Gine, is that correct?" Bulma asked.

"That's right," the woman said while watching her youngest son out of the corner of her eye, hardly believing how much he'd grown.

"And you say you're his older brother, Radish?" Oolong asked.

"That's Raditz, swine," the older boy growled, "but yes."

"And you say you're from an alien warrior race called the Saiyans, who were wiped out around the time Goku, or as you call him Kakarot, was born by some evil space tyrant while Goku and Raditz were spared thanks to being off planet in order to conquer other planets to sell. Meanwhile, the two of you," nods to Bardock and Gine, "Died in the explosion of the planet," Yamcha concluded.

"In a nutshell, yes." Bardock said.

"I see…" Yamcha hummed, "Well, I don't want to be rude, but do you HAVE ANY IDEA HOW F*****G CRAZY THAT SOUNDS?!"

After the rest of the group regained their hearing, Bardock scowled. "I don't care if it sounds crazy or not, or even if you believe us. That's what happened no question. The only thing I can't figure out is how Gine and I are alive again, or how all of us ended up on the same planet."

Bulma, who had been contemplating everything she'd heard, spoke up. "I think I have the answer to that," noticing everyone turn to her, she continued, "When Goku wished on the Dragon Balls, his exact words were 'I wish I had my family back.' Now while I'm assuming Goku meant his adopted grandfather, Son Gohan," Goku, who'd remained strangely quiet through the exchange nodded at this, "I believe that the Dragon took the wish to mean his birth family. That means it was able to not only bring Bardock and Gine back to life, but also bring the two of them along with Raditz to here on Earth."

"Makes sense," Gine muttered, seeing where Bulma was coming from. During the discussion, they found out about these so called 'Dragon Balls' that grant wishes that her son and his friends had been searching for over the last few weeks. While the knowledge was stunning, it explained the amazing sight they saw and why they were even still alive in the first place. She then noticed her youngest son was glancing at the trio uncertainly, as if trying to figure something out. "What is it, Kakarot?" she asked.

"Um…you guys are really my family, aren't you?" Goku asked hesitantly. All three nodded and, seeing that, Goku's eyes started to water. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, the newly discovered Saiyan launched himself at the group and hugged them tightly. Gine and Bardock returned the hug and Raditz seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before doing so as well. After a few moments of this, Goku broke the hug and then asked the question that was on everyone's minds, "So…now what happens?"

"Well, the Dragon Balls won't be active for another year and both Yamcha and I were planning on going to my house in the city. Maybe you should take this opportunity to get to know your family before you go to train with Master Roshi. Although…" she looked at Raditz and asked, "Was there anyone from this 'Frieza' guy's army that'll notice you went missing?"

Raditz smirked and crossed his arms. "Don't worry woman, I made sure to turn off my tracker and listening device in my scouter before coming here. I tend to do that for some of the more serious missions to avoid any annoyances from breathing down my neck. Besides that, there are only two others who'd notice my disappearance, and I doubt they'd say anything or even care that I'm gone."

 **Unknown Planet**

Two men in armor similar to the Saiyan family stood in stunned silence at where their longhaired companion disappeared from. The taller of the two, a balding brute named Nappa, asked, "Hey Vegeta, where'd Raditz go? Did he disappear, or was he never there to begin with?" (Cue close-up and dramatic music)

The smaller, a sixteen year old boy with flame shaped spikey black hair looked at the older man annoyed and said, "Shut the hell up, Nappa!" (2)

 **Back on Earth**

"So no, I shouldn't have any problems staying here. Besides, now that I know the truth I want to put that overgrown reptile down more than ever," he finished darkly.

Nodding, Bulma turned to Bardock and asked nervously, "And…you're not going to try wiping out Earth, are you Mr. Bardock?"

The warrior snorted. "First of all girl, don't call me 'Mr.' Second, even if I wanted to, where'd I go once I do that? There are no ships, and the only way to get one is to alert the PTO and I'm sure Frieza won't take too kindly to me still being alive. Third, I don't do that anymore as I refuse to do what Frieza ordered us to. Finally, Kaka…I mean Goku, sees this planet as home. I may be many things, but even I'm not that heartless to destroy my son's home."

Once that was settled, the group split up with Goku and his family going one way while Bulma and co. went another. Goku was fascinated by his family's ability to fly and was wondering if his family would train him to do it too. While flying on the Nimbus cloud was great, being able to fly yourself was just plane _cool_! Gine however, said, "Well Kakarot, I honestly think what this 'Master Roshi' has to offer before any of us start training you. After all, while you are strong for your age, the training we can do would probably break you easily as you are now."

Giving a grin, Goku said, "Then I'll just have to get super strong! Then I can train with you all!"

The family all smiled as they flew towards Mt. Pazou, none of them quite knowing what the future would bring. The only certainty they had was that things would be different from now on, but they'd face it as a family! (3)

1\. While whoever adopts this can do what they please, I'd rather not have to do an entire recap of their lives.

2\. Gotta love DBZ Abridged!

3\. I left out the moon and the Great Ape transformation for now as it is still somewhat early at night. It was quite late when that happened in canon, plus I felt that would take up an entire chapter in and of itself. As you may or may not be aware, I always would like to see Goku learn to control his GA form and keep his tail in the story, so if the person who adopts this could make it so that it is one of the things Goku and his family trains in I'd greatly appreciate it!


End file.
